Lancelot
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Galahad * Sir Lancelot * The Bravest and Noblest of all the Knights * My First Knight * The First Knight * The Finest Knight * Lance |occupation=Knight |residence=* Castle of Jade and Glass, Lake of Viviane * Camelot, Albion |allegiance=* Arthur Pendragon * The Knights of Camelot * The Knights of the Round |father=Ban of Benoic |mother=* Elaine of Benoic * Viviane |sibling/s=Hector de Maris |spouse/s= |issue/s=Galahad |other_relative/s=* Evaine * Lionel * Bors |significant_other/s=Elaine of Corbenic |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Brown |height=6'0" (182 cm) |weight= }} Sir Lancelot du Lac is the son of King Ban and Queen Elaine of Benoic, nephew of Evaine, cousin of Sir Lionel and Sir Bors, and father of Sir Galahad by Elaine of Corbenic. He is destined as Arthur Pendragon's first knight and the bravest and noblest of all the knights. Considered to be the most perfect among all of them, until he falls in love with Eira Prowell, Arthur's chosen queen. He'd been raised by Viviane, one of the Ladies of the Lake, since he was an infant. before becoming Arthur's knight, he had put Arthur to a test if he is truly the king that he had been waiting for. Due to his unrequited love for Eira, Elaine of Corbenic disguised as her and slept with him. Like the rest of the others who've been in Camelot during the time that Eira was sent into a mission alone with Sir Percival, he had forgotten everything about Eira under the spell done by Morgan le Fay. His memories later resurfaced when he found her almost being burned at the stake, saving her as the two of them escaped for Lutetia. When they learned about the impending clash between Arthur and Sir Mordred, the two of them headed on to Camlann only to find themselves too late. Arthur's death crushed him, considering the aftermath to be his fault for not being able to protect his king. Before he turned to madness because of his grief, he was healed by the Holy Grail and spent his remaining days with Elaine of Corbenic. Biography Background Lancelot was the son of King Bain and Queen Elaine of Benoic, first named as Galahad. He received the name "Lancelot" when he was left as an infant at the Lake of Viviane and Viviane took him in. He spent his childhood years living with Nimue in the Castle of Glass and Jade under the lake, waiting for the day that the rightful King of Albion will summon him as his first knight. Rays of Gold Lancelot welcomed both Arthur Pendragon and Eira Prowell from the other side of the Lake of Viviane and told them the way on how to enter the Castle of Glass and Jade with the condition that Arthur must kill him with the scythe he offered him. Though he was beheaded, it was revealed that he had used dark magic to conjure the illusion. As a given, Arthur must allow him to strike him three times the next time that they were to meet. Both Arthur and Eira stayed in the Castle of Glass and Jade for the next three days upon hearing from the Count and Countess living in the castle that he will return after three days. On the third day, Lancelot met them again and as promise, Lancelot strikes Arthur three times. The first two effortlessly slips through Arthur like a ghost, but the third and final one had wounded Arthur by his shoulder. It was then revealed that the three strikes corresponds to the success of Arthur against Lancelot's three challenges. The Count was Viviane in disguise, and the Countess, who've been flirting with Arthur for the past three days, had been Lancelot himself in disguise. Though Arthur hadn't shown interest with Lancelot as the Countess, the third strike signifies to the fact that Eira had received the girdle made by the Countess in the name of Arthur, whom the latter had originally declined earlier on. He was impressed with Arthur's strength that he vowed himself to be forever in servitude of him; with Arthur proclaiming him as his first knight. Flames of Darkness Consumed with grief, Lancelot was at the brink of losing his sanity for his regret that he had failed in protecting Arthur. Before he lost his sanity, he was confronted by Elaine of Corbenic, until the arrival of Eira as the new keeper of the Grail. With the use of the Grail, Lancelot was healed. When he regained his mental facilities, he decided to live with Elaine, and they lived together for several years as man and wife. Physical description Lancelot is defined to be handsome, and as beautiful as a woman. He has matching brown curly hair and eyes. He has an easy-going and charming smile that is considered to be one of his perks. He is considered to be one of the most expressive and the features of his face remains flawlessly beautiful in whatever expression he shows. He is taller than Arthur though smaller than Kay. He is also fit and lean, though not as lean compared to Arthur, with taut muscles. Personality Lancelot is considered to be the most chivalrous and gentleman among the knights, though not to the extent that Gawain has to the point of being a playboy. He is responsible and friendly to almost everyone who has an easy disposition and kind temperament. He is rarely angry though when he is furious, even Arthur thinks twice of pushing him to such limit. He gets angry whenever Arthur or Eira were injured or forced themselves to the point of being masochists. He values the two of them more than anyone, and his protective side goes to the extent of sacrificing his happiness for others. He is loyal and a fierce knight among the field, earning the respect of not only Arthur and Eira but as well as the rest of the members of the Knights of the Round. Skills & abilities Like most of the knights, Lancelot is a capable warrior who is skilled with fighting even on horseback. Among all, he is the only one among the knights who've mastered the arts of ambidexterity, and carries and favors to fight with two swords at the same time, a trait that will be easily adapted by his son, Galahad. Though his skills are no match to that of Arthur's, Lancelot has the tendency to keep up with a fight with him and considered to be the greatest among the knights, highlighting his skills to be superior. Aside from his skill with the swords, he is also capable of fighting with a lance and a scythe. He is also highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat with great agility and speed. Combined with his wit and brilliant mind, he is also an equivalent match to that of Arthur's. Relationships Love interests = |-|= Family = |-|= Friends = |-|= Enemies = |-|= Appearances * Rays of Gold * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * The Day was Bound to Come * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? * What Horrible Creatures Humans Are! * Carry Her Head to the Pope * For Love Can Exist With Hatred * To Make Young Children Believe * We Do Not Want Mercy; We Want Justice * You Are Still Very Young Trivia Character descriptions= |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Sir Lancelot's inspirational song in the series is "Indestructible" by Weshley Arms. For the story of Lancelot and Elaine of Corbenic, the inspirational song is "Sanctuary" by Weshley Arms; and for the love triangle between Arthur, Eira and him, the inspirational song is "Unspoken" by Weshley Arms. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rays of Gold characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Isle of Knights characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters